


Here and There, Everywhere and Nowhere

by CrossBladeWing



Series: Pieces of You [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Not so much to the point, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBladeWing/pseuds/CrossBladeWing





	Here and There, Everywhere and Nowhere

You were whole once, a singular existence, a singular life amongst many others in a cycle of life, death, rebirth; constant, ever-changing and eternal.

Now pieces of you were here and a piece was there and there, everywhere, and yet “you” belonged nowhere, void, broken, an existence scattered across time and space, lying between time and space, beyond time and space, but somehow inside time and space.

“You” were a lost soul. A broken soul. Pieces of you have moved on and made into new lives and new “you’s”, but this “you” the current you, the “you” that was and forevermore will be, will only continue to break and yet still piece itself back together with what pieces of yourself that had remained and which pieces that have moved on had returned to the cycle.

“You” can no longer return to that cycle. “You” would exist to see the end of time, the end of space, the end of all. And “you” knew that.

The piece of “you” in a child born of the void and shadows would live to grow powerful and strong, a guardian of Night. The piece of “you” in the man in the void would sustain him until he found his way home. The pieces of “you” within the bones of his sons would remain dormant unless needed, silently watching over them in your place. The piece of “you” in the man of flames would fuel his fire. The piece of “you” in the daughter of flames would leave its mark, watching over her as with the sons.

The pieces that remained with you would continue to break and shatter only to reassemble themselves each time upon your death, no matter the times you try. You existed outside the cycle now. There was no more place for you in life, death, or rebirth. 

You were no longer the child who would walk the lands of magic, barefooted and bold. You were no longer the child who flew through the air, wild and free. You were no longer the child who swam the deepest sea, curious and serene. You were no longer the child who played with the magic in your blood. You were no longer the child who delighted in the company of the creatures of old.

You no longer lived. You existed in shadows and silence. You existed for the blood, the dust, the war. You existed for an oath, forged in the magic and souls of your Masters, to be carried out cycle after cycle until the contracts were fulfilled. That was you. You were here for that reason. Just as “you” were also part of them. Here and There. Pieces of you everywhere, and you were nowhere at all.


End file.
